Strawberry Milk
by YukueFumei
Summary: Do first kisses taste like strawberry milk? Tadakuni, Hidenori and Yoshitake try to find it out.


**This short fanfic has been on my tumblr blog for a while. I thought it was about time to upload it here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Daily Lives of High School Boys.**

* * *

"I'm bored," complained Hidenori.

"I'm bored," Yoshitake echoed.

Both were lying on the floor in my room, staring at the ceiling. Irritated I flipped a page of my manga, if my house was so boring why do they keep coming over?

"Hey, Tadakuni, say something," Hidenori said as I hadn't answered for several seconds.

"I'm bored," I added.

"You're no fun," Hidenori sat up, taking on 'seiza' position for no reason. "Right, Yoshitake?" He added as I didn't show a reaction to his statement.

"No fun," Yoshitake repeated as he sat down opposite of Hidenori in seiza-style as well.

An awkward silence filled the room. Hidenori and Yoshitake had started one of their silent staring contests again.

I flipped yet another page. "I wonder what a first kiss tastes like," I read aloud a sentence of the main character from the manga.

The silence remained.

"Don't they say they taste like strawberry milk?" Yoshitake suddenly answered after at least half a minute had passed.

"Idiot, there's no way they would taste like strawberry milk." Hidenori countered.

"I'm sure they do!"

"No, they don't."

"Want to try it?"

I tore my eyes away from my manga. This discussion was getting way more interesting than I had anticipated.

"I'm not gay." Hidenori finished the discussion off.

Both stared at each other, not even half a meter between them. It was a rare sight, two boys sitting that close opposite of each other in seiza. Normally when sitting in seiza you would leave enough space for bowing.

I got up, as I expected neither Hidenori nor Yoshitake moved an inch as I walked over to them. I put my hands on their heads. Even if they realized my intentions at this point, it was too late. With some force I bashed their heads together.

I almost burst out in laughter at their stunned faces. Hidenori and Yoshitake lips touched, like they were kissing each other. Instead of laughing I concentrated on preparing myself for the consequences. I'm dead, I concluded as I let go of their heads, taking a few steps back.

Hidenori was the first one to recover, though it took him several seconds.

"Tadakuni…" His voice and face were completely calm as he looked at me. So calm that it was terrifying.

"And? Strawberry milk?" I asked innocently.

Hidenori slowly rised, instinctively I took on a position to run for the door. The only exit. My only chance to survive.

"Why don't you taste it yourself?" Hidenori smiled ominously.

"No..no thanks," I took another step back, meeting with the wall behind me. I was going to be trapped between this wall and Hidenori, if I didn't make a dash soon. No, it's already too late! I sucked in a breath as I realized this fact. Even if I tried to run now, Hidenori would tackle me and it would be the end!

Only two steps left between us.

"You stole my first kiss," Hidenori had this dangerous look in his eyes.

I didn't reply. All kind of self-defense tricks appeared in my mind, but I couldn't use any of them without hurting Hidenori badly.

"I'll take yours to make it even!" Hidenori took another step. "After all I've got nothing left to lose!" He closed the last step between us.

I struggled in vain as Hidenori managed to grab my face, holding it still.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as Hidenori lowered his head towards mine.

A loud noise made us both snap out of it. My sister had kicked my door in, again.

"TADAKUNIIII! YOU STOLE MY MANGA AGA-" She stopped mid-sentence taking in the situation.

Yoshitake was still sitting on the ground in seiza, still dazed by his first kiss.

Hidenori had me pinned against the wall, his lips puckered.

And then there was me. Trapped beneath Hidenori, unable to struggle against his taller figure.

Several seconds, possibly minutes passed as nobody moved an inch. Then my sister turned around, walking away, completely forgetting her reason for bursting into my room.

After another silence, Yoshitake finally recovered himself. "My first kiss…"

"No use getting upset about it now!" Both Hidenori and I snapped at him.


End file.
